


Working Through

by Lemonbear



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbear/pseuds/Lemonbear
Summary: Mike goes through Ray's phone finding messages he wished he hadn't and confronts Ray about them, leaving them to deal with the fall-out the only way they know how.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Mike Sweeney
Kudos: 1





	Working Through

Mike sat at the kitchen table, Ray’s phone in his trembling hands, he’d heard the alert go off and mistakenly though it was his. The message on the screen definitely wasn’t, and now it had him slowly scrolling through all the other messages, while that little voice that still now and again raised its ugly head whispered _“told you, you’re too much, you’ve driven him away,”_ and looking at these texts it certainly looked as if he had.

.

Mike looked up as he heard Ray walk into the kitchen, and trying to keep all his hurt, anger and fear under control he threw the phone across the table.

“Who the fuck is James, and are you fucking him?”

Having just showered Ray pulled on a pair of sweat pants and one of Mike’s old t-shirts and made his way to the kitchen, only to stop short not actually sure that he had heard Mike correctly, only the expression on his face told him he had.

Mike looked, Ray wasn’t even sure who to explain it, his bright blue eyes were cold, distant even, like he was closing himself off somehow, something Mike now only did on very few occasions.

“What are you talking about?” Ray casually asked.

Mike scoffed and pointed to the phone, “Don’t treat me like a fucking idiot, read for yourself, it paints a pretty clear picture.”

Ray picked up the phone and read the latest text message;

_“Thanks for last night, and I agree Mike shouldn’t find out till you’re ready - James.”_

Ray closed his eyes and sighed.

“Well nothing to say Ray, this what you’ve been doing on all your so called overtime!?!?” Mike demanded, desperately trying to keep ahold of his temper, and praying that he had somehow misjudged the whole situation, only to have that little voice mock him again, _“you’re a fucking idiot if you think that.”_

Opening his eyes Ray nearly laughed at the absurdity of it, but the expression of pure devastation and hurt on Mike’s face told Ray that he found this anything but absurd. Fuck Mike truly believed he had been cheating on him and the longer Ray was quiet the more Mike’s emotions were turning to anger.

Crossing the short space to the table Ray pulled out a chair and sat directly opposite him, “This isn’t what you think,” Ray finally replied “I’m not cheating on you, you jackass, do you remember when we first got together, I told you then I could never cheat and it’s still true to this day. I have everything I have ever wanted right here.”

Mike listened to what Ray had to say, but just sat there and glared, then bitterly replied, “Then what the fuck does it mean?” Mike’s voice trembled as he continued, “What did I do wrong? I’ve tried so hard not to fuck this up, I though you were happy.”

Ray drew a deep breath and placed is hands over Mike’s clenched fists on top of the table, all the time trying to push down his own rapidly rising temper.

“Jesus fucking Christ Mike, I’m telling you for the last time, I’m NOT fucking cheating and now you’ve got me totally pissed off that you would think that after all we’ve been though to get here.”

Mike snatched his hands away and went to raise from the table, only to have Ray shoot across the distance between them and place a hand around his throat and squeeze with such force Mike was pushed backwards stopping him from getting up.

Mike’s eyes went wide with the shock of Ray’s quick actions, but make no effort to pull his hand away, in fact after a few seconds he lent into it cutting off more of his air supply, making the roaring in his ears even more deafening in an attempt to drown out the pain.

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Mike gasped looking directly into Ray’s eyes.

And just like that Ray’s anger boiled over and raising his free hand he slapped Mike hard across the face, “Fuck you, yeah I gathered that Michael, but you know what, no matter what you think, I’ve never given you cause to not trust me, and that fucks me off so now we’re going to get this shit sorted out.”

Ray tightend his grip around Mike’s neck just that little bit harder to emphasis his next point, “Cause I’m not walking away from this, or you, and I’ll be fucked if I’m gonna let you walk away from me,” and for good measure Ray smacked Mike for a second time and growled “Understand?”

Mike’s head shot to the side with the force of the first of Ray’s slaps, but he was determined to not utter a sound, but the second blow was even harder and Mike couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain, turning back to look at Ray, Mike didn’t trust himself to say anything so all he did was nod that he fully understand the question.

Ray gave a slight smile as he got up and walked behind him, relaxing his grip just enough so he knew that Mike would be able to concentrate on what he was saying, and not what he had been doing. Leaning down Ray whispered in Mike’s ear, “Let me tell you how his is going to work, you are going to stand up and we’re going to go into the bedroom, where Michael we are going to have a little chat.”

Ray stopped briefly letting the words sink in and then continued “Oh, and you remember how you laughed at me when I fixed the ring to the ceiling, well you won’t be laughing soon arsehole, when I have you naked and tied to it … Now move your fucking ass!”

Taking a couple of shaky breaths as the pressure on his neck lessened, and allowed his senses to drift back and register the warm mass standing behind him, the light breath and words dripping into his ear, but that went out the window when Ray choked him again, and holy fuck the things Ray was saying to him started to get Mike going something fierce.

He remembered walking in on Ray standing on the chair in their bedroom as he had just finished fixing the large metal ring to the ceiling, and although he was smiling Mike just had to be a dick and had had to ask, “What the fuck Ray, you do realise we are going to lose our security deposit with all this shit?”

Bursting out laughing Ray had winked at him as walked up to him and grabbed his tie and pulled him in close and kissed him firmly on the lips, all the time running his hand down the front of Mike’s nice suit pants and said, “Well Mikey losing our deposit is gonna be the least of your worries when we get to use this,” and with that he walked from he room leaving Mike and his treacherous cock with a raging hard on, just like now.

Feeling Mike go pliant, Ray dragged him from the chair and down the hall to the bedroom, and once inside spun him around and stepped directly into his personal space, running his hand over Mike’s chest under his t-shirt.

“I cannot believe we’re here Mike, and you can glare at me as much as you want, but one way or another we are getting to the bottom of this. Now put your arms out in front of you.”

Without a single word, Mike did what Ray asked and before he could change his mind Ray grabbed his cuffs and clicked them into place, then pulled the black nylon rope out from under the bed, and secured one end around the middle of the cuffs and then stood on the edge of the bed and placed the other end through the ring.

Jumping down Ray pulled the rope hard making Mike’s arms raise above his head, and then before Mike could use his weight to pull the rope through Ray’s hand he slammed the adjacent bathroom door shut and secured the rope around the handle and stepped back to admire his handywork, all the while ignoring Mike’s loud and panicked protests.

Mike knew he was fully onboard with Ray’s plan in principal, but when the reality of what it meant set in his insecurities started to show in no uncertain terms.

His heart rate started to soar and all of a sudden he was finding it difficult to breath, and it had nothing to do with the physical aspects of sex, it was just him and he knew it was stupid, but he just couldn’t turn it off. Shaking his head he tried to focus and relax, this was Ray …. this was his Ray and this was how he got him to talk, it was just new, different, they had never done it this way before, but deep down Mike knew Ray would make this ok, and the added bonus was the after sex would be fucking fantastic, it always was so, yeah he could do this.

Ray slowly walking up to Mike he placed a finger against his lips and told him to _“schhhhhhh,_ ” and once Mike had quieten down, Ray turned away and rummaged back under the bed and came back with the item he had been looking for, a small but beautifully crafted knife.

Taking a step closer Ray stopped and showed Mike the knife and slowly flat side down ran it down the front of Mike t-shirt, feeling Mike take a deep sharp intake of breath and hold it. Slowly Ray repeated the process, but his time underneath, letting the cold metal run up Mike’s stomach and chest until he got to the neck, then Ray turned the knife so that the blade edge faced towards him.

Mike stood stock still the whole time, his eyes fixated on Ray’s movements, “Ray?” Mike asked warily “Come on this isn’t safe,” he swallowed and closed his eyes as the cold steel touch his throat, “Fuck, you can’t blame me for thinking what I did, the messages were plain …. you never mentioned this fucker … what was I suppose to think hey, if there’s nothing in it you would have told me.”

“Oh I don’t know Mikey, I suppose maybe that you trusted me to tell you when I was ready, that just maybe I had good reason not to tell you yet, but no, you jumped straight to the wrong conclusion,” Ray hissed as he slowly pulled the knife back down Mike’s t-shirt, slicing it open in one swift action.

Mike jerked his whole body backwards as far as he could go, tied as he was only pulling the material tighter against the knife edge, “Fuck you Ray, this is … was… my favourite Maple Leafs shirt …. FUCK!” he spat, while he watch Ray do exactly the same thing along both is shoulders, and watched as the 3 pieces of material fell to the floor, leaving him now shirtless.

“I would seriously shut up if I was you Mike,” Ray growled, a little breathless “Looks like we finally found a use for this little toy after all, and I told you I wanted you completely naked.”

Mike was starting to struggle a little against his restraints, all the time knowing it would be to no avail, “Jesus Ray, it’s not a fucking toy, put it down before one of us gets seriously hurt, and by one of us I fucking mean me.”

Just as Mike was finishing his little rant, none of which Ray had taken any notice of, because his hands were to busy going straight for the button and zipper of Mike’s pants, he thought about cutting these too, but had second thoughts, Ray was brave but not that brave, but still in record time those along with Mike’s boxers were down and around his ankles, leaving him exactly how Ray wanted him, totally and completely naked, and for the first time in ages, probably since the beginning or their relationship Mike also felt totally vulnerable.

It didn’t help when Ray slowly turned away and walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the chair that sat in the corner and brought it back, placed it a few feet in front of Mike and the without uttering a single word sat down and just looked Mike up and down, drinking in his fill, like he was memorising every part of his skin for future reference.

Ray sat in the chair and stared, a stupid grin on his face, his body gently shaking with want. Holy fuck Mike was beautiful, it was the only word Ray could think of, he was still all defined muscles and hard lines, Ray had always had a thing for Mike’s stomach muscles and the lines on either side, that made a perfect v, and when he was wearing pants or jeans disappeared below the waistband of his underwear, pointing as Ray used to like to refer to it as the promised land, that would always make Mike laugh out loud.

Frustrated Mike pulled on the cuffs making his muscles flex and his veins pulse as the blood rushed through them, “Ray what the fuck are you looking at, either do something like come over here and fuck me or un-cuff me, you’ve had your fun.” Mike’s panicked voice echoed around the room.

Ray crossed his arms over his chest and drawelled, lazily looking Mike up and down, “Well Mikey that would be you, Jesus, you still don’t realise just how attractive you are do you?”

Ray lent further back in the chair and slowly continued “And as far as having enough, oh, I haven’t even begun yet and believe me I’m definitely going to do something, but first we’re going to have that chat. What the fuck was earlier about? ….. Yeah, yeah, I know the messages but that’s not the full problem here is it Mike?”

All of a sudden Mike stopped struggling, and stood very still and dropped his gaze, hoping that if he did so Ray would stop talking and get to the doing part, but he knew he was gonna have to do the talking thing first, and that was the bit he hated the most, because he knew that when he started he wasn’t going to stop it, stop Ray and if he was being honest he didn’t want to. This would be his chance …. no their chance to put this to bed once and for all, no pune intended.

When Mike looked back up Ray was standing directly in front of him, giving him a start and making his heart beat just that little bit faster, a little from the shock but mainly from excitement and anticipation, nervously licking his lips Mike waited for Ray’s next move.

Ray hated it when Mike went like this trying to keep his feelings in check, trying to close himself off but he knew the messages had really hurt him even if they weren’t what he thought, so now Ray had to drive it out of him and inflicting the right amount of pain would do the job, and then he could get to the fucking Mike senseless part.

When Ray had got up from the chair, he picked up the riding crop they had purchased a few months back, and not really gotten the time to play with it fully, but Ray was definitely going to put it through a good test tonight, tapping the end of the crop on the palm of his hand, he lend forward and placed a soft kiss just below Mike’s collarbone and in his most calming voice whispered “Mike if you don’t tell me why you kicked off this evening instead of just asking me about the messages, you know what I’m gonna do don’t you?”

Mike let his whole body shiver at the light contact but still couldn’t give Ray an answer, a few seconds later Ray make good on his threat and Mike heard the _“whoosh”_ of the crop before he felt the sharp sting of it make contact this is chest.

Mike breathed in through his mouth and out his nose in an effort to control the pain only for another strike to hit him across the stomach, “Fuck!” Mike hissed before he could stop himself as he let the pain wash over him as it started to clear his head and enabled him to get his thoughts in order, and another perfect strike from the crop told Mike Ray was getting impatient with his silence.

“Fuck!!” Mike repeated as the hot sting radiated across his body and down to his already rock hard cock, but still he couldn’t let Ray in his head or his thoughts out.

As Ray stood and watched the bright red welts raise on Mike’s skin, he reached out and traced each one with his fingers randomly pushing against them in places where the bruising was already starting to form, but Mike still wasn’t forthcoming with any information.

Ray walked and stood behind Mike and softly brushed the tip of the crop over his back and down between the cleft of his ass, and hearing a groan brought it down as hard as he could against the back of his thighs, then worked his way up Mike’s back, each strike getting a moan or _“fuck yes harder_ ” out of Mike which was a start.

Then Ray changed his tactics, dropping the crop he pushed right up against the marks he’d left, he placed his hands around Mike’s chest and pinched his nipples until they pebbled and turned diamond hard, then Ray ran his hands all over Mike’s stomach every so often pinching here and there, slowly Ray rubbed his hand over Mike’s cock and dipped lower until his was cupping his balls, then pushing a finger back until it was resting on the rim of Mike’s arsehole, “Yeah, you hard for me Mikey? …. that’s good, real good, but I want more, spread your fucking legs wider … come on” Ray commanded, while kicking Mike’s feet further apart, giving him greater access to Mike’s ass.

Ray’s finger circled and experimentally pushed inside, feeling Mike slightly tense Ray placed a light kiss on his shoulder and as he pushed in again he bite down hard.

Mike bucked as Ray ran his hands all over him, but once Ray was rubbing his cock so good and telling him to spread his legs wider Mike was totally gone and the words he had been trying so hard to hold inside just came tumbling out, “When I read the messages I assumed you had had enough of this, of me, that I pushed you to far and I panicked” Mike half confessed and half groaned.

When he felt Ray’s finger ghost his ass he tensed again, only to continue his confession when Ray bit down hard on his shoulder, “I love you so much, I ache with it, but I don't tell you enough …. Oh fuck Ray yes,” Mike shuddered “And then that fucking little voice says I’m not good enough for you, that I don’t treat you right.”

Mike, gasped his body now hardwired to all the things Ray’s clever hands and mouth were doing to him, so while in this mind set Mike pressed on, “I can’t lose you Ray …. I just can’t ….. I’ll try harder I promise” and with that Mike let his head fell back seeking Ray’s mouth, his embarrassing admission coming to an end.

Ray listened all the time biting his way across Mike’s neck, back and shoulders, he stilled when Mike make his promise to try harder, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with that one, Ray already knew what effort Mike made to make this work and although it wasn’t perfect to Ray it damn well nearly was, he had never been this happy in his life.

Ray placed his hands on Mike’s hips, and when he’d finished kissing him he placed his head on Mike’s shoulder, and started talking, “Holy fuck Mike, I’ve always known that you loved me, probably before you even knew yourself, and I’m happy …. no more than happy with how you treat me, I’ve told you before you suck cock like a champion, especially mine so why would I even think to look elsewhere, and yeah we’ve had our moments, but we always work through them,” by now Ray was firmly pushing his hips up against Mike’s ass, his cock rubbing perfectly in-between his ass cheeks .

Ray groan, “Fuck Mike, this feels so good and I wouldn’t want to change a thing with us especially not this, Christ it’s always good and damn you if you think anything different. I know you’re my top, and I know it doesn’t usually go this way, but I can give you what you need, when you need it, and now I’m gonna prove it, cause I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t even remember what got us here in the first place ok?”

“Yeah …. yeah .... ok,” was all Mike could think to reply all rational thoughts had long left his head, leaving him panting and aching to feel Ray fuck him and drive the last stupid image of Ray and some faceless guy fucking in bed together out of his mind.

Ray stopped pushing up against Mike’s ass and stepped back to grab the tube of lube off the side and stripped off his pyjama pants and t-shirt, leaving him as naked as Mike, who had been watching the little show from under hooded eyes.

“Fuck, I love you Ray,” Mike whispered just loud enough for Ray to hear, “Now get over here and show me how much you love me, come on Ray get over here and fuck me already.”

Hearing Mike’s declaration Ray’s head snapped up, “Yeah love you too, and now I’m gonna show you just how much,” Ray stepped in front of Mike and started to softly kiss his neck just above the pulse point, which Ray could see was now rapidly beating.

He worked his way along Mike’s jaw to his mouth were Ray bite his bottom lip just before he trust his tongue in. Ray’s hands run down Mike’s chest and continued southwards until he managed to get Mike’s cock in his hand and started to stoke him slowly, unable to wait any longer Ray dropped to his knees and without any teasing started to suck Mike off, taking him as deeps as he could, letting the head of Mick’s cock hit the back of his throat making Ray make those little choked off noises Mike loved so much.

As soon as Ray started sucking his cock Mike couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward fucking Ray’s mouth as hard as he could, groaning and withering as Rays very talented tongue licked up the length of his shaft and over its over sensitive head causing Mike to curse, “Fucking hell Ray don’t stop, Jesus fuck yes just like that …. arghhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Ray pulled off leaving Mike, wet, panting and moaning for more, getting off his knees Ray grabbed Mike’s chin and growled, “No, not yet you don’t deserve it!”

Picking up the lube with his free hand, he flipped the cap and slowly reached over Mike’s shoulder and drizzled it down his spine, smiling when Mike gasped as the cold liquid hit his back and watch in fascination as the goosebumps rose all over his skin as it made its way down to the crack of Mike’s ass.

Keeping his eyes locked with Mike’s Ray ran his fingers through the lube taking the exact same route, and once they were slicked up enough he gently ran them through the cleft of Mike’s ass and then carefully pushed one finger inside Mike’s hole, watching as Mike closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned long and loud.

“Does this feel like someone’s who’s cheating on you Mike?” Ray asked gruffly as he moved his finger in and out faster and harder.

“Oh God no …. no it doesn’t,” Mike groaned as Ray pushed back in with two fingers hitting that spot that always left Mike seeing stars.

Giving Mike’s chest one last pain inducing bite, Ray moved so he was positioned behind him and reached up and released the rope from the middle of the cuffs, making Mike lose his balance and fall forward causing him to have to brace his cuffed hands against the back of the chair to stop from hitting the floor altogether.

Taking advantage of Mike’s new position, Ray quickly slicked up his cock and stepped forward, lined himself up and start to slowly push in, giving Mike just a small faction of time to adjust to the stretch and burn, which for both of them was rapidly turning to pleasure.

Gripping Mike’s thighs Ray pulled out and then rocked his hips forward the glided all the way back in in one sure moment, “Holy Fuck Mike, you feel so good …. so tight …. so fucking good,” Ray panted and then pulled back and started fucking Mike hard and fast, gritting his teeth and trying desperately not to shoot his load in record time. Jesus he wanted this to last forever.

Mike grabbed onto the back of the chair his knuckles turning white with the effort, as he braced himself as Ray pumped into him hitting that spot that drove him insane with how amazingly good it felt. He could hear Ray panting, could feel the sweat dripping on his back as Ray bent over him and continued to fuck him. Shit he loved all of this, especially when Ray brought his hand round and started jacking his cock with tight strong strokes, just the way Ray knew Mike liked it.

“Jesus fucking H Christ,” Mike gasped as he rocked forward with every hard trust Ray made into him, “Oh God don’t stop ... so… close … so …. arghhhhhh Ray!” Mike yelled as his vision whited out as his orgasm tore through him in waves as he spilt wet and warm all over Ray’s hand, his own stomach and chest, even the chair.

Don’t stop huh, Ray would have laughed if he could cause he couldn’t have stopped even if his life depended on it, he was to far gone but the force of Mike cuming that hard around him caught him by surprised as it wrung one of the best orgasms of his life out of him making him see stars, his legs go weak and not a coherent thought in his head, it was total bliss and Ray was never going to tire of it ….. EVER!

Slowly Ray started to come back to himself enough to slowly pull out and with what little strength he had left wiped the sweat out of his eyes and shakily stood upright, “Hey Mike you ok there?” Ray asked in a rough after sex voice.

Mike turned himself around and sank into the chair his chest heaving like crazy and his face flushed, his eyes were glazed like he was drunk, raising his still cuffed hands he reached for Ray’s wrist and pulled him forward so he ended up straddling Mike’s lap on the chair, putting his hands behind Ray’s neck he pulled him down and kissed him slow and deep only stopping when he needed to come up for air, “You’re fucking amazing Ray, so good for me … so good,” he whispered into Ray’s mouth, rubbing small circles on the small of Ray’s back.

“Hey you’re not so bad yourself,” Ray said relaxing into Mike’s hold, “Fuck if you carry on like that I’m gonna full asleep, and as much as I’m ok with that I’m not sure your thighs are up to it, and we need to get those cuffs off you before these bruises on your wrists are that notifiable that they get people asking questions.”

Ray could feel Mike’s chest rumble with laughter, “Yeah come on let’s get to bed and maybe we can carry this on some more tomorrow, you know fool around all morning seems it’s the weekend, and yeah these need to come off my hands are going numb.”

Ray forced himself to sit up and slipped out from under Mike’s arms, just in time to see Mike wink at him., “Fuck yeah,” Ray replied his voice low and husky - Jesus how was it possible he could do that to him just by winking at him.

“Good, now get off and un-cuff me, you freak,” Mike laughed and slapped Ray’s ass just for good measure, as he tried to unceremoniously dump Ray on the floor just be a prick, only to have Ray grab the back of the chair and sit tight, placing his forehead against Mike’s looking directly into his eyes, “Wait .. wait, I need to know,” Ray hesitated before he pushed on in an uncertain voice, “I need to know that you’re ok, that we’re ok, that you believe me when I tell you that I would never cheat on you, that you’re the only person I need, that I need you as much as you need me,”

Mike sighed and closed his eyes, “Yeah, Ray I do, I won’t lie I was freaking out, but I trust you and I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before I had my meltdown. I was just taking a leaf out of the Ray Kowalski book of over reacting.”

“Oh, fuck you Sweeney,” Ray replied, rolling his eyes and finally getting off of Mike’s lap, grabbing the key and unlocking the cuffs, “and oh I just remembered we gotta go somewhere first thing in the morning, so I’ll have to take a rain check on the mind blowing sex,” this time it was Ray’s turn to wink as he headed towards the bathroom stopping just inside the door, “Hey gonna take a shower wanna join me?”

“I’m sure you just did that Ray,” Mike laughed, but he couldn’t hid the look of surprise when Ray winked at him, huh payback was a bitch and Ray, always knew when to throw it back at him just to put him a little off balance, but then Ray was talking about taking a shower together and all Mike could think about was Ray wet and panting as he pushed him up against the wall as Mike kissed him senseless.

Hearing the shower running Mike smiled and headed for the bathroom eager to put his plan into action.

It was 09.00 Saturday morning and Mike was standing in Ray’s mechanic’s workshop in a foul mood, glaring at Ray as he chatted and laughed in the office with the guy who was apparently the owner of this dump, it wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d gotten laid before they’d left, but all Mike got was a kiss good morning and a quick ass grab, and Ray fending him off telling him to wait and that it would be even better later on once they had been to the garage whatever the fuck that meant.

Mike was pulled out of his thoughts hearing Ray calling his name, and looking up he watched as Ray the the scruffy looking garage owner walked toward him.

“Hey, Mike I want you to meet James …. he’s the one that’s been doing me,” Ray paused a devilish grim on his face, “a favour,” and before Mike could say anything continued, “James this is my boyfriend Mike.”

James held out his hand, “Nice to finally me you Mike.”

Mike shook his hand, his back already bristling, “Yeah hi,” he replied with a slight note of hostility in his voice, it didn’t take a genius to work out that this was the arsehole that had been sending Ray the messages. Fuck he was so going to kick Ray’s ass as soon as they got out of here for putting him in this position.

Sensing Mike was getting very close to beating the shit out of James or him or probably both of them, Ray turned to James and laughed with excitement, “Hey, can you get what we came for and then we will get out of your hair.”

Nodding his head James turned to leave and when he was halfway across the shop Ray shouted, “You know James, Mike here thought you and me were having a thing all those messages you were sending me!”

Bursting out laughing James turned and shouted back, “You’re not my type Kowalski and anyways I’m married with two great kids, so in your dreams,” and with that he disappeared out of the back of the shop.

Looking at Mike who now had an expression of half psychotic anger and embarrassment, Ray lend over and kissed him on the cheek and sweetly whispered, “See jackass you don’t gotta worry.”

“Ok fine, but that still doesn’t explain what the fuck we are doing here, and you still haven’t explained why the fuck we had to take a cab,” Mike replied his frustration fully evident in his tone and stance.

Ray was unable to keep the massive grin off his face, “All will be revealed shortly Michael.”

“Yeah, well it better be fucking worth whatever the fuck this is Ray, cause if not I’m gonna kick your a....,” Mike’s threats was cut short when a bright red 1964 Ford Mustang Convertible rolled into the workshop and stopped in front of him and James hopped out, “What’d ya think?”

Mike gave a low whistle, as he run his hands all over the paintwork and the soft age worn red leather seats, Jesus she was a work of art, reluctantly stepping back Mike run a hand over his head and let out a deep wistful sigh, “Holy fuck she’s beautiful.”

Watching Mike admire the car Ray silently stepped up behind him and put his arms around his waist and hug him tight, feeling Mike tense up and knowing his body language well by now Ray gently let Mike into his little secret, “She’s defiantly a beauty Mike and as of now she’s all yours.”

Mike spun round spluttering, “Whoa …. wait …. what ….. what’d you mean she’s mine - how …why?”

Ray’s face cracked into a massive smile seeing Mike struggling with the emotions of hoping this was true but, convinced it couldn’t be, “This is what the messages were about and all the overtime I signed up for. Look I know how gutted you were when you had to give Ray Jr your original one back, so I asked James to track another one down, and here she is, and huh why?” Ray shrugged his shoulders, “Cause I wanted to and I could.”

Getting some of his equilibrium back Mike couldn’t keep the look of pure joy off his face, he couldn’t remember when anyone had ever done anything like this for him just because they could and not expect anything back in return.

“I don’t …. I don’t know what to say Ray, thank you isn’t nearly enough, I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Ray blushed and opened the passenger door and slide in, “Yeah thank you is more than enough Mike, and also maybe a promise that sometime soon you’ll fuck me in the backseat, that we’ll make new mind blowing sex memories in this motor that I can jack off to in the shower to. Now get that stupid look off your face and let’s take her for a spin down Lakeshore.”

Grabbing the keys out of Jame’s hand, Mike jumped into the drivers seat and started her up and then lent over and grabbed Ray’s neck and made him look at him, and not giving a shit that they were in public or that James was still standing there watching them crushed his mouth against Ray’s in a searing kiss, making him yelp with surprise.

When they finally broke apart both were panting, Mike brushed his thumb over the pulse point at the side of Ray’s neck and giving him one of his rare bright honest smiles as Mike spoke to Ray straight from his heart, “I’ve never had anyone like you in my life, and I am so eternally grateful for it, I loved you before the car but Jesus Ray, now I can’t even begin to explain what I feel for you, and yeah, sure I’ll fuck you in the backseat probably tonight if you’re a good boy and play your cards right.” he laughed.

Ray looked down when Mike stated his little speech, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor mat and smiled at the backseat comment, “See Michael, told you the sex later today was gonna be fucking fantastic, now stop talking and hit the gas, and you already probably know this, but just incase you don’t I love you too.”


End file.
